Somewhere In Between
by The Lady More
Summary: The Moral and Righteous Sir Thomas Moore is tangled in a desperate attempt to produce a heir when the King of England realizes he may be the cause of his wife's many stillborns. AU Full Summary inside.
1. We'll Meet Somewhere In Between

_**Well here it is inspired by Doc's plot bunny hope you enjoy.**_

_**Summery:**__** In this alternate reality Henry VIII finds out he may medically not be able to produce an heir. So instead of condemning Katherine of Aragon his wife of 24 years by divorcing her, he decides to take a extreme measures by allowing another in their marriage bed. Pulled in this is the moral and religious Sir Thomas Moore, who risks his dignity to save England from religious turmoil.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Violence and Sexual Content**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own any of the historical characters in this story. If I did I would be god and July 6**__**th**__** 1535 would be the day that Katherine of Aragon stormed into the Tower of London on her white horse and saved Sir Thomas Moore. **_

Somewhere In Between

_You're a dream and I'm a nightmare_

_But we'll meet somewhere in between_

_Exchanging colors on the headboard_

_I'll be your king if you are a queen_

_I just fell in love for the first time_

_Watch as I pick myself up off the ground_

_In the dark I'm so far from the stop light_

_Can you see me now?_

**-Somewhere In Between-Hawthorne Heights**

**Extreme Measures:**

It was late at night when Sir Thomas Moore was summoned to the King's quarters. Often when he was called this late at night it only meant one thing….Henry (or as Sir Thomas so often called him, Harry) was having some sort of nervous breakdown. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath before knocking on the hard oak softly.

"Come in," He heard Harry's familiar voice call to him softly.

The lawyer slowly walked into the room only to find Harry sitting on the bed with his hands folded on his lap. Sir Thomas took a deep bow uttering the words "your majesty" before Henry gestured him to have a seat in the ornate oak chair. The lawyer silently obeyed smoothing his black robes before sitting down.

"Now Sir Thomas you wonder why I called you at this hour," Henry said paying careful attention to his dear friend and mentor's behavior as he spoke. As usual the man in black who held upright in the law remained calm and composed. Henry hoped it remained that way for when he told him the rather risky favor he was to ask of him. "Of all the men I trust in this court I trust you the most," The King continued, "I consider you a father figure as well as my dear friend which was why I am asking you this important favor."

Sir Thomas rested his chin against his fist thoughtfully. It was true he considered Harry as his own son, since the poor child was neglected by his real father. He would do anything for Harry, even go as far as taking a bullet for him as long as it wasn't against the laws of god. He sighed wondering what task Harry was to ask of him, to travel to another country, help him write a treaty.

"And what favor is it that you ask of me Harry?" Sir Thomas asked quizzically.

Henry took a deep breath and braced himself to Sir Thomas' possible reaction to the task. Knowing him well, the King knew it wasn't going to be a good one.

"Well as you know Katherine and I are having problems having an heir," Henry said before pausing to watch Sir Thomas nod his head in agreement, "At first I was considering divorce but I cannot blame Katherine for this because the physician said there is a possibility it had to do with my seed, because if this same problem happens with my next wife it will be a waste wouldn't it Sir Thomas?"

Sir Thomas sighed and folded his hands on his lap. He was relieved that Harry wasn't going on the route of divorce which he was so determined to embark on. Partly because he wouldn't know which side to take since he shared his love for Harry and Katherine equally. Mostly because his conscience wouldn't allow him to agree to such a thing.

"It would," Sir Thomas agreed leaning forward, "I am glad you are not going to go towards the complicated process of divorce. But the possible problem with your seed is an issue do you have any ideas?"

"Katherine and I have already come up with a plan," Henry said getting up from the bed and placing his hands behind his back, "have you heard of the _Secunda Abbas_?"

The lawyer's eyes widened. Oh yes he knew what that was, a church document that allowed a third party to be involved in the act of conceiving a child. It all made sense Harry's mention of trust and the fact he confided in him about his possible problems in conceiving…Harry wanted him…to sleep with Katherine. Outraged, he immediately got up from his seat.

"No," Sir Thomas said walking towards the King with his fist in the air, "I know I would do almost anything for you and I know you are desperate for a son but I will not risk my dignity and my marriage to help you get a son…ask the Duke of Suffolk."

He continued to walk out the door only to have the King grab his arm and spin him around. Sir Thomas' heart was nervously beating. It only meant one thing agree or be forced. Unfortunately the tower wasn't a scenario out this time.

"You have no choice in this," Henry then roared causing the color to drain from the lawyer's face, "As much as I rather it be Charles be a third party, Katherine will choose no one else she trusts you and you alone. You refuse this then you are for leaving England to tear itself apart when I die. You will accept my command or you I will make you perform it not by the threat of death but by physical restraint."

"Henry threatening him isn't going to help," A voice Thomas immediately recognized as Katherine's said, "please let me talk to him calmly alone."

Henry didn't say a word he just sharply let go of Thomas' wrist before walking out the door, slamming it tightly shut. The moment Henry left the room Thomas fell to his knees and began to weep praying his tears would change her mind. He wept out of fear. He wept out of anger. Above all he wept for the fact he was being used. Yes he fantasized about Katherine, who hadn't fantasized about her she was a beautiful kind woman. No he couldn't think about that now. He had to think about how he could get out of this.

"Katherine please for the love you have for me," He wailed looking down to the floor, "Don't make me do this, I-I-I-I Don't want to be used as a whore."

Katherine just smiled and gently slipped her hand under his chin. She slowly lifted his head to stare at him reassuringly. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, comforting him. This action, this loving gesture told the lawyer that there was a deeper reason she wanted him to do this. A reason Harry was oblivious to.

"The reason why I chose you Sir Thomas," Katherine began, "is not to get revenge on Henry, not to use you like some cheap whore, it is because I love you and I trust you, all of these men at court are pigs but not you, you are faithful and trustworthy. So please for England's future and for me will you agree to the _Secunda Abbas_?"

And with that the lawyer sniffed and nodded his head. Katherine then grabbed him by the forearms and pulled him to his feet. He sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into her chest and sobbed out all his fears.

"Everything is going to be okay Sir Thomas," Katherine said running his hand through his hair.

_Because you may not know this, _She added in mentally, _you mean more to me than Henry ever will. _

* * *

Alice Middleton Moore was awakened in the middle of the night by her husband laying himself down into bed. His behavior was strange. Usually he would kiss her on the head and then snuggle into her. But tonight he laid on his back with hands folded on his chest. He stared absent mindedly at the ceiling. His eyes were wide as sundials.

Alice shot up beside him and looked at him in concerned.

"Husband what's wrong?" She said placing her hand on his forehead seeing if he had a temperature, "are you ill? Did something happen today?"

Sir Thomas took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to her, but yet he was afraid of her reaction. She would probably walk out, definitely strike him. Or she would be understanding to the fact he had no choice but accept this?

"The King and Queen asked me to lie with them to help them conceive a child," he said still staring at the ceiling, "and I accepted, I would never intentionally hurt you, but-"

"But what Thomas?" Alice retorted appalled at the news and to think he would remain faithful to her because he was so moral. She knew what this was; it was a sign of discontent that she couldn't give him children. "You said you didn't care that I was barren now you are so eager to have a child that you are eager to sleep with the Queen," She said as she walked out of bed.

"Where are you going," Thomas said moving his eyes over to Alice. He was too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room," She replied before slamming the door.

Thomas looked up at the ceiling now in agony. Why did they choose him? Did they care that his life was going to fall apart inch by inch from this? But he had to, for the country, for Katherine and to prevent restraint. Burying his face deep in his hands, he cried himself to sleep.

And when he woke from a dreamless sleep, he discovered that Alice had packed up her belongings and left.

* * *

The very same morning, Sir Thomas decided to seek spiritual guidance. He went to Westminster Abbey to meet Bishop Fisher, a close friend of his and a man he often confided in spiritually. He hoped that like Alice, he wouldn't abandon him either. He knocked on the door to his friend's office taking yet another deep breath. Bishop Fisher lifted his head from his desk and smiled.

"Sir Thomas," He said as he rose from his desk and walked over to embrace his friend in a hug, "this is a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?"

"Well John I need your guidance on a rather important and private matter," Sir Thomas said still worried on his dear friend's reaction.

Bishop Fisher wrapped his arm around Thomas' broad shoulders and walked with him into the chapel. The lawyer clasped his hands in front.

"Well you can tell me anything as you know," the old bishop said, "But I can tell whatever it is you are going to tell me is troubling you. But don't worry we are in a place of god and god is a forgiving being….except if you are a follower of Luther of course."

Thomas couldn't help but smirk at the comment. _Those damn heretics, _he thought to himself, _but yet are they unfaithful to their wives in order to become a tool to help one bear children? Even if I whip myself to death and wear the most uncomfortable of hair shirts I don't think god will ever forgive me. I might as well be burnt at the stake like a heretic._

With that thought a frown formed upon his face. He then looked to the ground.

"The King may have problems with his seed," He said with his upper lip twitching, "he is going to extreme measures to conceive an heir with Katherine." He then paused, wriggled out of Bishop Fisher's grip and walked up the altar steps slowly stepping on each step as if he was climbing the stairs to the scaffold. The old Bishop looked quizzically at his friend trying to figure what was going on. When the lawyer got to the top of the steps he stared at the large sliver crucifix with his eyes watering. And with a sharp intake of breath he finally said, "They want me to lie with them to help them conceive an heir. I had no choice to accept, and already my life is falling apart inch by inch. Alice is gone and soon my reputation and my dignity shall be tarnished as I am marked as a sinner."

Loosing strength in his legs, Thomas fell to the ground on his knees and began to weep. Bishop Fisher crossed himself and thought of way to console his friend. He couldn't blame Thomas for this for the King was often irrational. Suddenly an idea popped into his head: a story in the bible. It was a new age if it applied to women, it could apply to men too couldn't it? The old Bishop slowly using his walking stick limped up the altar stairs and knelt beside him. He then wrapped an arm around the humanist's shoulders.

"Now, now," Bishop Fisher said as Thomas lifted his head sadly towards him, "technically what you are doing is not at all a sin. In the Old Testament in the book of Genesis the holiest and most pious of devoted married couples had a third party to help them gain offspring. Before Sarah gave birth to Isaac, Abraham used her handmaiden Hagar to give birth to his son Ishmael and Jacob used Rachel's handmaiden Bilhah to give birth to two of his sons. The same concept is being used here."

Sir Thomas wiped his nose with his sleeve. The words he heard told him two things. It assured him that it was most likely okay in the eyes of the lord to be a third party to conceiving the next king of England. But yet it also told him another horrible and cruel reality….Harry didn't look at him as a teacher, an advisor or a mentor…he looked at him as a slave.

"But they were servants, " He then said with tears falling down his eyes faster than before, "I am not Harry's servant, I am free to have a family, come and go as I please, to speak at my own free will and do as I please. With this I feel all the pain of the women in the world who are nothing more than child breeders and beating rags. I don't even know how these concubines are willing to throw themselves in royal beds."

Bishop Fisher slowly got up and limped towards the large silver crucifix. "You don't know," He added in chuckling, "you don't even behave like the men in court so I doubt you would behave like a concubine if god brought you into this world as a woman you would splash your goblet on wine in the Kings face instead." Sir Thomas couldn't help but smirk at the comment amidst his tears. Catching the lawyer's slight smirk the old Bishop smiled before commenting, "at least I am somewhat helping because I see that smile."

Thomas sniffed and looked to the ground again before sighing, "coming back to what you were saying before about the Old Testament, I guess if something like this was done in the time of our forefathers and is mentioned in the bible then I guess it's alright. But there are two things I am really concerned about…." He said before trailing off could he tell his friend the other secret he had hidden deep inside in a locked prison in his mind? "For one is what will be the benefit for me? I don't think Harry would ever let me raise my Child. I mean if I had some role in raising my child it would be worth it."

"Well," Bishop Fisher replied placing his hand on the altar table for balance, "first off you are a lawyer you this well. He may be King but his majesty needs to compromise in order to make it fair. If he won't your own son and if god grants it, your daughter consider you to be their father, he should at least let you be the god father along with other propositions, for example since you are the true father of the future King of England he should for no reason sentence you to death. Moving on there is another reason why this well be a benefit not for money, glory or power but a more worthy reason." Bishop Fisher raised his walking stick towards the large silver crucifix on the altar before continuing, "there are heretics afoot, tainting the religion that our savior died for. I know you are doing everything you can to prevent this Lutherisim from spreading but you and I know well it is only a matter of time before it spreads to England and maybe reach the king's ear. Your son could be the key to preventing that because if you are his godfather certainly are going to point him towards the right religious path."

Sir Thomas took in all the words his friend said to him. He was relieved and grateful that Bishop Fisher was being so understanding and supportive of him through the beginnings of this whole ordeal. Sighing in relief and letting out all the pressure in his chest, the lawyer lifted his head back up to eye level.

"If my child is destined to defend Christendom and I make some arrangement with Harry, then I guess it would be worth it," Thomas said, "you would help me with that would you friend?" Bishop Fisher shook his head in agreement. The Lawyer then paused. Now was the hard part the other concern, the concern that not a soul knew about except for himself. But when he remembered that his loyal friend was supportive and accepting of the first bit of news he had no fear anymore. "There is something else I am worried about," He finally whispered quietly, "something I never brought to confession."

"And that is?" Bishop Fisher replied raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Thomas closed his eyes and still hesitated for a moment. He took a sharp intake of breath and decided to just spill it out:

"I confess I have a bit of an attraction to Queen Katherine."

Bishop Fisher gave him a look as if he saw a ghost. Thomas looked down to the floor again in shame. And then after a moment of silence, he began to laugh. The laugh was loud and bounced off the walls of the chapel. Thomas immediately shot his head back up.

"Is that what you were so worried about?" The old Bishop laughed, "how I would react to the fact you are attracted to Katherine. I think no differently of you, you are human and allowed to have human emotions. God doesn't design us to be outright pure, he designs us to make mistakes. If it makes you feel better, I find Katherine attractive myself."

Thomas twisted his face in confusion, thinking the worst. "John," he said, "don't tell me that you of all people have broken your vows of Chastity."

"Who do you think I am?" Bishop Fisher retorted with a louder roar of laughter, "Cardinal Wolsey?"

Thomas couldn't help but laugh along with him. Just the thought of knowing his dear friend was doing everything he can to help him through this trying time. He wiped the last of his tears with his sleeve. "I am blessed to have you during this hard time," He said, "I am definitely going to need your guidance during this."

Bishop Fisher smiled and walked over to Sir Thomas who was still on his knees. He then placed his hand on his friend's broad shoulder. "It's a long road ahead of you," He said again, "but God will be behind you and guide you if you are lost, and now my friend I shall give you a prayer."

Fisher now had both his hands Sir Thomas shoulders. As this happened the humanist took a deep breath and crossed himself. His eyes gazed to the floor and his hands were clasped in prayer. If there was one thing he needed throughout this trying time was faith.

"Dear gracious Lord," Bishop Fisher said squeezing his shoulders reassuringly, "please forgive this righteous man for what he must do to save a kingdom. May you give him strength to help him through this rocky road emotionally and physically and finally, may he have the love and support from his friends and family as he risks it all to serve the King. Amen."

And crossing himself sadly Sir Thomas replied:

"Amen."

* * *

"Will both men place their hands on the bible."

That very afternoon with Thomas Cromwell reading their agreement and with the only witnesses being Cardinal Wolsey and Bishop Fisher (each side represented both the parties respectively), Henry and Sir Thomas Moore made the final agreement to the _Secunda Abbas_. Like good and evil both men stood on the opposite side of each other. Sir Thomas' face was soft and stern, whilst Henry's was serious and tense.

Slowly they placed their hands upon the bible.

"Sir Thomas Moore," Cromwell said looking at the humanist as he tried to keep his composure throughout the whole thing, "Do you swear before the Lord that you will fulfill your requirements of the agreement which are to come to the Queen's bed when ordered until a male heir is born, allow his majesty's presence in the bedchamber when you make love with her majesty and finally even on pain of death keep your lips sealed on this matter."

_And don't forget you stupid Heretic be passive about losing my dignity so the king could have his heir? _Sir Thomas thought bitterly. He paused to take a deep breath before saying:

"Yes I do."

Cromwell narrowed his eyes and shifted them towards the king.

"Your majesty," He then said, "since Sir Thomas agreed to your commands do you swear before the Lord that you will allow Sir Thomas to be the child's godfather and that under no circumstances shall you condemn Sir Thomas to death unless it is comfirmed that he planned and/or predicted your demise and do you understand if you break your end of the agreement Sir Thomas shall be allowed to reveal that he is the true father of the heir of England?"

Henry made a sharp huff before replying:

"I do, but only for a secure future of my Kingdom."

Both men then took both their hands away sharply from the bible.

"Now," Cromwell said placing the bible down on the table, "once you both sign the contract you shall both be bound to your word."

And with that both men picked up the separate quills and signed. When they were finished Henry placed his hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"I shall send a servant to fetch you when we are ready for you," Henry whispered lowly squeezing the humanist's shoulder so tightly he winced in pain, "if you are not to be found in the palace I shall order the guards to bring you here in chains and you shall be bound to that bed until you fulfill your duties. Your duties begin tonight."

_**You know the drill you review and you get COOKIES! **_


	2. Stand My Ground

_**Thanks for the reviews I am going to admit the ending isn't that good but I happen to love the beginning better.**_

_**Warnings:**__** Sex and Violence**_

_**Lyrics from Stand my Ground By Within Temptation.**_

**Stand My Ground:**

_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right ?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

He did not eat, he did not drink nor did he do anything else other than pray. For hours he locked himself in his office, on his knees in front of his crucifix. He was thirsty and his stomach rumbled. His knees were sore, possibly bruised. One was definitely bleeding from dirt particles digging into his skin. He deserved all the pain with the impure task he was submitting to.

Whispers of ever so perfect Latin flew from his lips. His clasped sweating palms were slipping from their constant clasped position. But Sir Thomas knew it was hopeless god was never going to forgive him for this. His pure body was about to become dirty, dirty as the rest of the sinners in this damn court. And for what a damn heir? Why oh why did Harry choose him over someone who slept with women other than their wives? Couldn't he have just survived with Mary as an heir?

So lost in oblivion and confusion he did not realize what time it was. And then there was a loud knock on the door. It was time. Time to receive his punishment which was worse than death: Eternal Damnation and a moral reputation ruined.

"Dear lord please I beg your forgiveness for what I must do and know that no matter what I remain your most humble and obedient servant, Amen," He whispered one last time before crossing himself.

Using the table for balance he slowly got up from his knees. They screamed in pain and wobbled as he walked to the door. Hesitantly moving his fingers over the key, he unlocked the door and opened it quickly. Before the page boy dressed in black could answer Sir Thomas just said:

"I know the King wants me. I know where he is I rather walk alone and collect my thoughts."

And with a bow of acknowledgement from the page boy, Sir Thomas began to walk the long hallways to his destination.

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets its eyes on you _

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye _

_Stand my ground, I won't give in _

_No more denying, I got to face it _

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside _

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground_

Sir Thomas walked alone slowly the long corridors of the palace. His hands clasped together and his eyes gazed to the floor. His upper lip twitched wildly, a unique feature that came out when the nerves began to devour him whole. He kept blinking and gulping to hold back the tears forming in his dark eyes.

It was as if he was going to his own execution. He now pictured it vividly. The castle hallways were where he was making his last walk. First it would be dark from the lack of light in the bowels of the Tower of London. Then the bright sunlight would attack his eyes almost blinding him. But the reality was he was walking from the dark hallways of the palace to the brightly lit great hall.

There was some sort of celebration raging on. The music played and the people danced and laughed. But the lawyer saw no happiness. As he made his way through the crowd, he began to imagine the people around him as the spectators of his execution. They stare at him in concern and reach their hands out to touch him. "God bless you Sir Thomas" they say and cross themselves as he passes them slowly. When he reaches the end of the crowd, terror rushes through his body soon he would be mounting the scaffold.

There was no freedom to refuse or to turn back. It was to either accept his fate quietly or be forced to in an undignified matter.

He snapped back to reality when a tear fell down his eye. His eyes gazed around wildly seeing if there was anybody watching him. Thankfully he was alone.

_Don't you fucking cry, _Sir Thomas thought as he wiped the tear from his eye, _it is only going to make the situation worse. _

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

At the end of the hallway there was a stairwell. Sir Thomas knew once he walked up those stairs he would be at the Queen's bedchamber. He hesitated for a moment. Again the scene changed to the scaffold. His eyes fixated on the block in which he was to lay his head upon. In his morbid dream and in reality he tripped on the first stair. Had it been his execution he would have something witty. Maybe something like "I pray you Lieutenant see me safe up, for coming down let me shift for myself." He got up and dusted himself off and continued up the stairs.

He was closer to the door. He now pictured himself facing the crowd that gathered at his execution. He knew what he would say. He'd say that he died the King's good servant but god's first.

What a hypocritical statement, considering that the King's good servant was disobeying god's orders.

The next thing he knew he was at the top of the stairs facing the door. He was paralyzed. He didn't know whether or not to knock. He saw himself kneeling hesitantly at the block. A fate he could not resist. Even if he kicked and screamed he wasn't getting out of it.

And whilst imagining himself laying his head on the block, accepting his fate, he raised his shaking hand and knocked on the door.

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I gotta face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand My Ground_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

"What took you so long?" Harry greeted him rudely as Sir Thomas nervously bowed.

The lawyer's eyes were cast to the floor. He took a deep breath and replied, "Harry forgive me, I needed a few moments to-"

"Raise your eyes," Harry cut him off, "you are in the presence of me your King not our savior."

_If only our savior was here to rescue me from this hell, _Sir Thomas thought as he raised his eyes from the floor to the King. His upper lip began to twitch even more wildly than it did before. There in all his naked glory was Harry. His knees began to wobble in a mixture of nerves and embarrassment. It was enough he was seeing the Queen naked but Harry too?

"Well are you just going to stand there and admire my body," Henry growled crossing his arms in front of his chest, "or are you going to get undressed?"

Sir Thomas swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't refuse. But he was terrified to be completely bare in front of his king and queen. It was not that he was self conscious of his body image, it had to do with his exposure. Enough about him was exposed, his beliefs and philosophies being some. But his body was sacred and had many secrets revealed through his scars. Some scars obtained through clumsiness were faded. But then there was his back. The harsh practice of self flagellation left terrible scars upon the skin. They were long, cruel and deep as if a wild animal scratched at his back. He hoped he had the luxury of keeping his shirt on.

"Are you deaf?" Henry growled even louder, "GET UNDRESSED!"

On impulse Sir Thomas started fumbling his outer clothes. His fingers flew over the buttons of his black doublet before he discarded it to the side. He then lifted his leg to attempt to take off his boots only to fall face first clumsily to the floor. Embarrassed that he lost all composure, he began to weep. Upon this the King laughed.

"You are really pathetic you know that," Henry said bending down and grabbing the fabric of his chemise, "I guess I am going to have to do this for you."

"NO DON'T!" Sir Thomas screamed as the sound of ripping fabric filled his ears. The next thing he knew cold air touched the bare skin of his back. The fresh and newest scars (created in the early morning hours of the day) began to sting. He curled his fingers into fists, hoping to alleviate the pain.

"So the rumors are true," Henry said laughing hysterically causing the humanist to weep harder, "look at you a person who enjoys hurting himself, THIS IS WHAT IS GOING TO HELP ME HAVE A SON!"

"HENRY ENOUGH!" A voice Sir Thomas immediately recognized as Katherine's roared, "Sir Thomas has done everything for you with no objections and now he is helping get an heir, how dare you humiliate him?"

The next few minutes seemed distorted to the humanist, just Katherine and Harry screaming back and forth at each other, until it ended with feet stomping on the ground and the door slamming behind them. As this was going on he was weeping in embarrassment with his face buried in the floor.

"Oh you poor dear," He heard Katherine say as he felt her presence next to him. He then felt her fingers run lightly down the scars of his back. He flinched only to gradually be helped back onto his knees. His eyes still shinning with tears remained cast down to the floor. But then something happened , something he didn't expect. He felt Katherine wrap her arms around his waist and pull him in close. "It's alright now," she said, "he is just jealous because he you are able to give me something he failed to give me. But if you want to cry go ahead I will not judge."

Katherine slipped her hand under the humanist's chin and lifted his head. She stroked his cheek gently with her thumb wiping the tears away. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her touch. And in an instant his sobs died down to sniffles. He hadn't been treated with such kindness by a woman since his…beloved Joan.

His eyes suddenly opened as realization struck him like the axe. The gates of his mind burst open allowing his mind to be open to a thousand thoughts. Did Katherine love him? She couldn't love him could she? He wasn't of royal blood nor was he worthy or handsome enough. And then again this act of affection could merely be a way to come to bed with her quickly. He wasn't stupid, once he gave her what she wanted she would throw him away like a beating rag.

"You don't have to pretend to care," Sir Thomas said finally flinching away from the gentle caresses, "it is going to just deceive me into falling for you. You are just going to treat me like one of Harry's whores."

The look on the queen's face turned from soft and caring to tense and hurt. And in an instant she sprung from his presence and disappeared behind the curtain. Sir Thomas remained on his knees as he bowed his head in shame. And then the silence cut off by Katherine's painful sob.

On impulse the lawyer rose to his knees and followed Katherine.

_Foolish man,_ Sir Thomas thought as he descended from the curtain, _she is treating you with affection and you have to speak your mind. Alright you are just going to apologize for that comment and get this over with._

He cleared his throat, "Katherine." The Queen abruptly turned to face him. "Forgive me," He continued as she stormed over to him, "as you know this is a rather awkward situation for the-"

He was cut off with a vicious slap across the face. His ears rang and his cheek burned. He moved his hand to his face, trailing his fingers over the bright red mark. His eyes widened.

_The woman has quite the arm, _he thought as he stared at her sheepishly.

"How dare you accuse me of being a thickheaded man," Katherine said reaching her hand up to his face and gripping his chin, "when I defended you from Henry and treating you with as much kindness had you been my husband, how dare you accuse me of using you as a whore. Fine you want me to treat you like a whore, I will."

Before Sir Thomas could reply Katherine pulled his face down and began kissing him roughly, forcing his mouth open with her tongue. The lawyer whined and moaned. He lifted his hands to push her off him. But he immediately restrained himself upon realizing that he had no choice. And then without warning Katherine abruptly ceased to kiss him.

"Katherine please I didn't mean it," He tried to say as she pushed him down on the bed. He stared at her with wide eyes. He became paralyzed as she pulled off her robe, which revealed she was wearing thing under it. His mouth became gape at the sight. His lips began moving but nothing came out.

Sir Thomas studied her body for a moment with wide eyes. Katherine's skin was pale, almost white as snow. Her breasts were perfectly round. Her body curved in a unique shape. Her arms and legs were thin and boney. Her neck was long and thin. Yet with all bodies came imperfections. From her failed pregnancies there were stretch marks on her stomach and veins popped up around her breasts. Harry may have found them repulsive, but Sir Thomas found them beautiful.

He closed his eyes for a moment as the moral barrier crumbled. The thoughts of how to get out of this awkward situation turned into sinful and deviant thoughts. He began to imagine her body against his, chests touching, lips colliding with their tongues fighting for dominance and bodies moving together as one. He felt the blood trail to the familiar area of his groin at the thought. He bit his lip.

_Dear lord, _He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, _forgive for I have sin exceedingly in thought: Mea Culpa, Mea culpa, Mea MAXIMA culpa._

"Henry was right," Katherine growled as she crossed her arms over her sagging breasts, "any man including you would be repulsed if they saw my naked body."

Sir Thomas sat up slowly when he heard those words. And suddenly a painful realization rushed over him. He wasn't the only one who was Harry's victim in this game…Katherine was too. In an instant, he felt her pain, he felt…connected to her.

"I believe the opposite," Sir Thomas said biting his lower lip, "I think you are beautiful."

Katherine snorted and turned her head away from him to stare at the raging fire. "I don't believe you," She said, "you just speak to flatter me."

The lawyer sighed. He expected that answer considering the verbal abuse he received from Harry before. He slowly rose from his spot and walked over to Katherine. He took a deep breath and took both her hands into his own.

"On the contrary I speak the truth," Sir Thomas said bending his head down to look the Queen straight in the eyes. The more he stared at her the more comfortable he became with her. "Yes you have flaws to your body," He continued rubbing her hands with his thumbs, "but I think it's the flaws that make the person beautiful. Those people who think they are quote unquote flawless are the most hideous people in the-"

The words were cut off by a soft kiss on the lips. This kiss was different from the first one he received because it was gentle and quick. But it was with that one kiss he wanted more. She wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled.

"This is why I chose you to do this task," Katherine said leaning her cheek against Thomas', "you are a different person from the rest of the court."

She kissed him again, this time with a little more passion. They were still slow but tongues touching. The lawyer moaned as he felt her tongue brush the inside of his mouth. He sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.

Katherine then ceased from kissing him for a moment and lifted her head.

"I know this a personal question Sir Thomas," Katherine said with her face turning a shade of red, "but along with goal of a heir being fulfilled, your comfort is just as important to me, do have any rituals when you make love to a woman, like do you just go ahead or do you like to be touched in a certain way beforehand?"

Sir Thomas sighed and narrowed his eyes. The last time he truly made love to a woman was 15 years before when John (his youngest and only son) was conceived. She died 9 months later after John's birth. He vowed he would never love the same way again (though Joan begged him on his deathbed to move on). And his prophesy was true. When he lied with Alice it was usually quick and there was no foreplay and no terms of endearment in the end. There were even times that he wasn't even aroused.

Though he did not trust Katherine emotionally, he did not trust her physically enough to give her such intimate demands. Besides he felt his body prepared to perform the act of conceiving a child.

"Just go ahead," He whispered, "I am ready."

It was all lies, he was terrified. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt his breeches lower to his ankles. He bit his lip as he felt the cool breeze brush over his inner thighs. He braced himself for their bodies to intertwine. He expected it to be quick but instead he felt her small hand squeezing his large one.

"You are going to be okay," Katherine said to him softly rubbing the upside of his hand with her thumb, "nothing will happen to you, if it is any consolation you doing a brave thing for me I shall always appreciate it."

He then felt her bend down and kiss him gently on the lips. And before he could perceive the comment he felt their bodies intertwine.

_I'm lying with the Queen as if she were my wife. I am basically now equivilant to Bessie Blount. _He thought as the first waves of pleasure began to rush through his body.

He groaned and thrust gently up. He remembered the whole affair with the little tart. How he lectured Harry for hours on the gravity of what he did, causing a woman who wasn't his wife to have his child. Sir Thomas didn't know what made his blood boil more. Harry jumping around and dancing at the fact another woman gave him a son or that child being ecstatic she gave the King a son. Sir Thomas was so disgusted he failed to see that in the aftermath to see that Bessie regretted it.

Now he felt her pain and even had sympathy for her.

A loud long moan from Katherine caused Sir Thomas caused him to open one of his eyes. The sight made him more eager to push her off him and lash himself. Head bent back exposing her throat. Sweat beads forming on her body. Her black hair flowing freely, she was a goddess.

At the thought a long guttural moan left his throat. He cursed himself for showing such pleasure. Showing pleasure would displease god.

_After this, _He thought, _I shall whip all the disobedient skin off my back and cleanse my dirty-_

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. How was he going to face the world after this, his children especially? He often tried his hardest to lead his children in the right direction in the laws of god and they would follow him. John, his youngest child and only son, especially. John aspired to be him and brag to his friends about how great he was as a man and a father. What was this going to tell him and his sisters? That John could disregard his future wife and sleep with whomever he wanted to? Or that he can go from country to country bedding Queens? That Meg, Cecily and Elizabeth can be the king's whores?

As Sir Thomas reached the point to the very edge of releasing, an image passed through his mind. It wasn't the disappointment in god's eyes. But it was the faces of his children. They looked at him with sad eyes and disappointment that his lectures on living a pious and moral life were lies.

He moaned again and then he felt himself release into her. It was over but as he released into the Queen the voices of his children echoed in his mind.

_How could you father? God if Mummy saw you she'd roll in her grave! _Meg echoed in his mind.

_You taught us not open your legs to anyone! And you open your legs to the Queen! _Elizabeth cried next.

_How could you do this to Alice? _Cecilia wailed

_You used to drill in my head to never be like the men in court! YOU LIED TO ME PAPA! _John cried out last.

"NO!" Sir Thomas cried out burying his face into his hands. He didn't want to show the disappointment in himself. He hoped Katherine didn't take this action as a reflection on her. "I deceived you all my innocent children," he then cried the words muffled in his hands.

He didn't realize the union of their bodies had been broken when Katherine jolted up next to him. She shyly brought the bed sheet to her chest. She slowly raised her hand and started to slowly rub his back. The humanist jerked his head up.

"Don't touch me you foul temptress," He said as he flinched away. He wanted to get out of there. The whip was screaming his name. The damage had been done he wanted to be at peace. He prayed desperately to be dismissed.

"TEMPTRESS!" Katherine shrieked, "DO YOU REALIZE YOU CAN BE KILLED FOR INSULTING YOUR QUEEN!"

Sir Thomas laughed amongst his tears. The queen gasped she never seen this behavior come from the man before. But yet she understood how he felt, having to sacrifice his principles to save the kingdom.

"Good I deserve to die," He said as he pulled himself out of bed, "especially since I am a shame to my family."

Katherine grabbed his wrist lightly.

"No," She said rubbing the inside of his wrist, "you don't realize how much you mean to me. With your help I can finally make Henry happy by giving him the son he wanted for all these years-"

"That makes me feel better now it confirms to me that I am indeed a whore," Sir Thomas retorted pulling his wrist away. He paused to sloppily put on his clothes, "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself now if you will excuse me I am going to go and beg God for forgiveness."

"Thomas wait I didn't mean it in that way at all but there is something you must know," Katherine yelled jumping on her feet to follow him but it was too late he was out the door. With tears in her eyes she took a deep breath and looked to the ground and whispered:

"I have always been in love with you."

_**Next Chapter: **__**Needle and The Damage Done**_

_**14 year old John Moore wakes up to a Thomas Moore in the midst of a nervous Breakdown, Thomas Moore tells his Children the truth. Thomas confides to Bishop Fisher as to what happened and another Tomkat confrontation. **_

_**Remember reviews=Cookies!!!!!!!**_


	3. The Needle and The Damage Done

_**Thank you for all of your lovely review and without further ado the next chapter**_

_**Warning:**__** Self Injury**_

**The Needle and The Damage Done:**

_I sing the song because I love the man_

_I know that some of you don't understand_

_Milk-blood to keep from running out._

_I've seen the needle and the damage done_

_A little part of it in everyone_

_But every junkie's like a settin' sun._

_**-Needle And The Damage Done-Neil Young**_

John Moore, the youngest child and only son and heir of Sir Thomas Moore, woke up in the middle of the night to a loud crash. Unlike his sisters, John was a light sleeper and was awaken by the tiniest of creaks. He sat up and looked out the window to see it was still pitch black outside. His father would usually come home around this time from court. He sighed and laid himself down into bed.

"FUCK!" His father's voice shrieked in an agonizing tone.

On impulse John jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall. He knew what that horrid shriek meant. His father was either A) practicing in self flagellation again (which was not the case this time because John had once again disposed of his father's whip into the river upon his departure to court that morning), B) in deep trouble or C) having one of those chest pains.

He entered his father's bedchamber and gasped. His father was sitting on the floor of his bedchamber. There was a knife in his hand and there were three horizontal cuts on his left arm.

"Father," John shrieked running over to his father and ripping the knife out his hand, "what are you doing?"

Sir Thomas looked up at his son with a scowl.

"What does it look like I am doing boy?" He said. He was drunk John could smell the ale on his breath. "I have no whip to tame my disobedient flesh. So I must resort to this measure."

John rolled his eyes as he slid the dagger into pocket. Usually when his father would whip himself it would be because his eyes wandered to another woman. John thought it was ridiculous. His father was a humanist. He knew very well that he was allowed to have human emotions. He then walked over to the pitcher of water left out for his father and poured it into a bowl. He then reached for a handkerchief and put it into the bowl.

He then walked over to his father and knelt in front of him. A shiver went down his spine at his look of dismay written on his father's face. But John didn't care he just took the wet handkerchief and began to clean the cuts. As soon as the water touched his skin a hiss left his father's lips.

"I don't understand father," John said quietly in his squeaky tone of voice, "why if you are so sensitive to pain, that you abuse yourself like this. What happened this time? Staring at Queen again?"

Sir Thomas snarled and turned his head away from his son. He had to mention Katherine. The woman was the last thing he wanted to think about now. Especially since he enjoyed making love to her. The truth made him feel dirty and disgusting. He was married and she was another man's wife. Not just any man's wife but the King's wife.

"You're too young to understand," He said sternly. It was a rather poor excuse for a answer since John was close to marriage age.

"Father I am 15 years old," John said with a chuckle as he reached over his father's shoulder to grab some cloth to bind his wounds, "that is not an excuse anymore. If you made a mistake and slipped into temptation a little it's not the end of the world. Well all make mistakes. Isn't that the nature of man?"

"Spoken like a true humanist," Sir Thomas said with a smirk amongst his pain and delirium, "I am impressed. The next thing I know you will be in one of Erasmus' and my humanist circles."

John shrugged and continued to tightly bind the wounds. Both men watched as the clean white cloth become stained with blood. Something pure stained, with something evil. It was exactly how Sir Thomas felt right now.

"Father," John said again tying off the cloth, "I know there is something wrong. Alice left and didn't come home tonight. You look like hell washed over you. I know Meg's the one you tell everything to. But Father, now that I am older it's time for you to start confiding in me as well. What's going on?"

John lifted his hand and placed it on his father's shoulder. His father turned his head away.

"I don't know if the contract allows this but I'll ask Uncle Harry in the morning," His father said sternly, "but if it is so on pain of death…you cannot tell a soul."

John's hair stood on end. His body started shaking, "Contract?" He gasped "what contract?"

Sir Thomas took a deep breath: "Sometime within the next year…you are going to have a new baby brother."

* * *

"He almost fainted when I told him," Sir Thomas said with a sigh as he walked in the gardens with Bishop Fisher that next morning, "but he was surprisingly understanding and said if my daughters turn their backs on me he would still support me . He then asked me if that meant we're finally getting rid of the harpy?"

Bishop Fisher turned his head towards Sir Thomas and raised an eyebrow, "Well from what I seen when I had stayed over your house," He then replied, "and from what you had told me on the dynamics of the relationship, I say I am not surprised at that comment." He then sighed and walked to the nearest bench to sit down, "as for your son you shouldn't be surprised nor should you underestimate him. I do admit your one flaw is that you are so focused on your daughters' progress that you fail to see the progress your son has made as well. Last time I was over I had a conversation with him, he speaks like a true humanist."

Sir Thomas took a deep breath. He then walked over to the bench and sat beside Fisher folding his hands onto his lap. He was right he needed to pay more attention to his son.

"Now I know this is personal my friend," Fisher said again breaking the brief silence between them, "but you still haven't told me about what happened last night. Did it go well?"

Sir Thomas chuckled and turned his head away from his friend. "It was awful," he just said, "First Harry starts humiliating me over my back. Then Katherine starts pretending to care for me, just so she could get me to bed." He started laughing harder, "and I fell for it. I actually believed she cared. But I was dead wrong."

"I don't recall her majesty telling me she was acting," Bishop Fisher replied furrowing his brow, "she told me this morning, she also told me you treated her like her husband: cold. She was about to speak her mind when you stormed out of the room."

At his friend's comment, Thomas stood up appalled. First she manipulated him to sleep with another man's wife whilst he was still married, now she was turning his good friend against him. "So you are taking her side then," Sir Thomas said staring at his friend straight in the eyes.

"I am taking no one's side here," Fisher said crossing himself since he never seen this behavior come out of the other man before. "But look at yourself, this is not Sir Thomas Moore but a heathen at court!"

"You try breaking your vows of chastity and then you will know how I feel," Sir Thomas said leaning forward.

Before the Old Bishop said anything else Sir Thomas stormed off. He sighed. He knew Sir Thomas was in denial for now, but soon he would realize the truth.

* * *

"This is the right thing to do Henry," Katherine said as she sat with her husband upon the throne, "he feels very lowly for doing this for us, this will make him feel special."

She tried to remain cheerful but deep inside she was a mess. She wondered why Thomas Moore, the most caring, most modest and most gentle man in all the land or at least at court wouldn't give her a chance. Was this the dark side of the man she had never seen? Maybe the rumors about him being kind and gentle towards a woman were a lie. But it couldn't be! She couldn't even picture him strike a fellow courtier let along a wife batterer. He was different.

It was why she chose him to do a risky task. If another man like say Charles Brandon were to engage in this final attempt to conceive an heir, they would brag about how they lain with the Queen but got away with it. But not Sir Thomas, he would engage in a task like this with dignity and composure. Of course that was not fully the reason why she chose him there was that other hidden reason.

"I doubt he would accept it," Henry growled tapping his fingers against the armrest of the chair, "hell he didn't even appreciate being knighted."

Before Katherine could reply a pageboy called out:

"Sir Thomas Moore here to see you."

Katherine sat upright in her seat. She bit her lip a little. She hoped Henry did not read off her reaction of fear. But she was self conscious of what Thomas was thinking. Would he look her in the eye or would they ever have their plethora of conversations again? Did he think ill of her now?

"Majesties," The sad somber voice of Sir Thomas Moore said quietly.

Katherine moved her eyes over to Thomas. It was if he transformed over night. Instead of bowing deeply he bowed shallowly. The smile that she fell in love with was a frown. His dark eyes did not light up like they used to.

"Kneel," Henry said sharply.

Katherine furrowed her brow as Thomas obeyed. God the man sacrificed everything to give him the thing he desperately wanted and all Henry could give him was a cold response. She sighed as she studied Thomas' kneeling posture.

He was down on one knee. His back was straight up in a perfect posture. It surprised her considering how much of a nervous wreck he must have been at the moment. His hands were folded neatly on his knee. He turned his head for a moment to stare at her furrowing his eyebrows before snapping his head forward and bowing it down towards the floor.

"Sir Thomas," Henry said strongly as he rose from his seat and walked down the dais steps, "since I was a mere boy of 12 you have been in my service. From teaching me the ways of ruling a kingdom, to consoling me when I was depressed, I consider you my most trusted servant." Henry stopped when he was suddenly standing in front of him and there was a pause of eerie silence. It was when Sir Thomas lifted his head to gaze upon the king, fully clothed this time thank god, when Henry spoke again, "and last night you sacrificed all that you stood for to give me the thing I always wanted. For that…it is my duty to inform you that you are to be made the Duke of Surrey."

Most men when they found out they were to be elevated to a duke, they would smile, weep, even kiss the kings feet upon the news. Sir Thomas did not act in the ways of a normal man. Instead he took a sharp intake of breath and turned his head away.

"Well," Henry said calmly for the first time during this whole ordeal, "aren't you going to say something?"

Sir Thomas blinked a few times to hold back his tears. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head down to his towards the ground. He took a deep breath whispered: "I cannot accept an honor." He paused to sniff, "especially now…I feel it's an honor that I do not deserve."

Henry walked behind him with a chuckle. He then placed his hands on the lawyer's broad shoulders. "Now, now, Thomas don't be so modest you're not a saint," Henry said as he bent down to bring his mouth to the humanist's ear. He then snickered again before dropping his voice to a whisper: "at least not anymore."

Sir Thomas, who held his emotions in for as long as could, just let go. He buried his head in his hands and wept. Henry then stood up and brought his hands behind his back. "You elevation ceremony is to take place once it is confirmed that my wife is indeed with child I'll leave you to take the situation in."

And before even Katherine could say anything Henry left the room. The room was silent only the sound of Thomas' sobs filled the room. Katherine sighed and slowly got up from her seat. She took a few slow steps. She was afraid of how he would react to her comforting her, especially since his spirit was so low.

She took a deep breath and knelt in front of him smoothing her skirts in the process. In her mind she prayed that the interaction between them would be better this time. Whether or not her future son will know if Sir Thomas was his real father Katherine wanted to protect them from the chaos that may arise from this.

"Thomas," She finally had the courage to say. In her heart she knew it was a lost cause, but it didn't hurt to try. "I know last night didn't go as well as either of us had planned. But I want you to listen to me."

Katherine lifted her hand to touch Sir Thomas' cheek. For a moment he closed his eyes lightly and leaned into the touch. Katherine prayed it was a sign that he saw her affection to him. But as she got her hopes up he opened his eyes.

"I know what this is," He said as he snapped his head away, "It's a trick to get me back in bed. I don't want to further my pain by believing that you love me."

Katherine was paralyzed as Sir Thomas sharply stood up and bowed. She didn't know what to do. She was strong enough to admit her secrets but this secret was different. This secret could kill the both of them and turn her poor daughter into a bastard. Was that even worth risking just to boost the man's spirit?

No, she was not going to let him go again. She knew he was stubborn and stingy with his beliefs but that wasn't going to stop her. He NEEDED to know. Just as he was about to walk out the door she immediately rose to her feet and cried:

"I can't believe I am saying but you are wrong Thomas, you don't know me nor my feelings and intentions."

The lawyer stopped dead in his tracks. He did not turn around. He just stared ahead at the door.

"Thomas I want you to listen to me," Katherine said as she slowly started to walk over to Sir Thomas, "before you leave there is something I must tell you. Something I tried to tell you last night but you left before you can hear it you left in a flash. Something that haunted me since the first time I saw you." She gulped and felt tears forming in her eyes. The butterflies that were in her stomach that came every time she saw him escalated. Her heart fluttered rapidly as she came closer to him. She took a deep breath: "I find myself attracted to you."

She waited for a reaction. But he still did not move from his spot.

"I tried to be rid of it," she mused as the lawyer's back remained facing her, "prayed that it would go away. You think you are the only one who seeks to tame their flesh. I have to wear a hairshirt every time you come to court."

Suddenly Sir Thomas winced. His back tensed up and his shoulders arched. He took a deep breath before finally turning around to face her. His eyes were shinning in tears. His lower lip was quivering.

"How do I know that what you speak of is not lies?" Sir Thomas said his voice cracking.

Katherine took his large callous hand into her own. She took a deep breath and looked around the room to see if there were any spies before resting it on her left breast where her heart was beating rapidly. Sir Thomas gasped and started to shake. He knew if someone saw them in this position he was good as dead.

"Don't be nervous," Katherine said rubbing is arm lovingly, "but I want you to concentrate on my heartbeat. This is how it beats when I see you."

Sir Thomas started breathing harder. He knew that heartbeat well. Joan his first wife may she rest in peace had that heart beat when she was in his presence. He had that heartbeat in two situations. When he was in the presence of his first wife and…when he was around Katherine. Suddenly a smile formed upon his lips. How could he be so blind to the fact that Katherine really did care about him?

"I know that heartbeat well," Sir Thomas said lowly, "for my heart beats in the same pace every time I am around you. I denied it in myself but now…I see it. Will you ever forgive me for being so stubborn?"

Katherine smiled and put herself onto her tip toes so she could bring their faces closer.

"Yes," She said bringing her face even closer to his, "but I will be rather disappointed if our child turns out to be just as stubborn as you."

With a laugh coming from the both of them their lips finally met. And for the first time Sir Thomas began to come to peace with the situation.

_**Next Chapter:**__** Free Again**_

_**A month passes. John Moore Thomas' youngest child moves into court and Thomas who is finally at peace with his situation goes for a second round. Katherine finds out weeks later she is with child and Thomas is granted permission to tell his children that there is a sibling on the way resulting in mixed reaction from his daughters.**_

_**Remember Reviewers shall receive Cookies. **_


	4. Free Again

_**Here is the next chapter of Somewhere In Between, only one warning for sexual content.**_

_**  
Enjoy. **_

**Free Again:**

_Do I have your attention?_

_Look what we can create_

_It will take your breath away;_

_Do I have your attention?_

_Now's our time to escape_

_Found strength to go our own way_

_Now we are free again, we are free again_

**-Free Again-Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

"You know my dear friend it amazes me that just a month ago you were sobbing over this," Bishop Fisher began as he sat on the bed next to Sir Thomas' son, "and now you are summoned back to the Queen's bed and you seem so enthusiastic to perform this act that you want to make sure that you are making a good impression on her majesty."

A month passed and for the most part everything seemed to be back to normal. Harry treated him like a human rather than a dog. Part of him thought it was because they were in public but it didn't matter. He resumed his duties and continued his routines. Yet there were some things that were different. John moved to court with him and Alice and he finalized their divorce and….Katherine had not left his mind.

That morning he was summoned to Katherine's bed chamber and his anticipation for the event invaded his mind all day. He wanted everything to be perfect this time.

Sir Thomas dressed in only a black undershirt and black breeches walked into the room with two doublets in his hands. In his left hand was a plain black doublet. In his right hand was a doublet that was also black except it had gold trimmings.

"Which one should I wear?" Thomas said bringing the doublets into view.

"They are both black father," John snorted, "I don't see any difference."

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle as well. For the past couple of weeks he and his only son bonded in ways they haven't before. They went on long walks during the day when he had breaks. John would sit in his office reading books his father recommended him to read keeping him company. They told each other secrets as Thomas learned things he failed to recognized in his talented son, like he loved sports.

It was as if Thomas made a new friend. He regretted not spending this lost time with him till now when he was at a low point in his life.

"Does it matter," Fisher replied fiddling with the walking stick in his hands, "your clothes are going off anyway, why don't you just go like that?"

"I can't do that there are too many nosey people at court," Sir Thomas replied.

He walked over to his mirror which was about as tall as he was. He placed one doublet against his torso and then the other. Making humph noise he turned back to face his guests, revealing he chose to wear the more elaborately decorated doublet.

"I'll wear this," He said, "it has some variety."

He walked back out of view of the two men and went into his closet. He hung up the doublet he opted out of wearing before taking a deep breath. After swiftly putting his doublet on, his fingers quickly moved up the buttons. Half way up the rows of buttons he hesitated. He quickly debated whether or not he should button up all the way. He shrugged and fastened two more of the buttons leaving the top often revealing some of the skin. It was pointless to make too much of an effort since it was going off anyway.

"Sir Thomas," He heard Fisher say again as he reached for his hose, "wouldn't people be suspicious when Katherine becomes pregnant and you are officially made Duke of Surrey."

Sir Thomas took a deep breath and began to put on his hose. As soon as he got both legs in he jumped to get them high up his legs.

"Not really," He said as he tied the codpiece, "everyone knows I have been in Harry's service since he was 12." He paused to pick up his nether hose and boots and walked back into the room. He sat down next to John and began to put on the socks. "Not to be narcissistic and vain," he continued, "it was bound to happen eventually."

Bishop Fisher raised his eyebrow as he watched Sir Thomas put on his boots.

"I am hearing things?" He said, "I remembered you were ranting about being knighted."

Sir Thomas sighed as he got up. He patted his son on the head before walking over to Bishop Fisher. "Things change," Sir Thomas said thoughtfully as he knelt in front of his friend, "now would you give me a quick prayer before I leave for good luck?"

Bishop Fisher sighed as placed his hands on Sir Thomas' shoulders. "In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost," The old bishop said in perfect Latin as the lawyer crossed himself, "may you in good will help this man in conceiving a child Amen."

* * *

"HOLY GOD!" Sir Thomas screamed as he released into the Queen.

It wasn't as enjoyable as he hoped it would be because Harry felt the need to watch them this time. He was strict when it came to the act. Sir Thomas was not allowed to touch her, to kiss her unless he was granted permission. He had to pretend his hands were bound together and a gag was placed upon his lips because the urge to touch Katherine was much stronger than it was last time. He was not allowed to be on top leaving all the work to poor Katherine who just finished making love to Henry moments before. And of course there was no foreplay it was down to business.

When they were finished Katherine rolled over and started gasping for air. Sir Thomas slowly sat up as Harry stood up and began to put on his breeches. The lawyer felt his heart sink knowing that he was getting ready to go to bed and he had to leave. With a heavy heart he lifted the covers.

"Stay right there Sir Thomas," Harry said putting on his robe, "I want you to stay the night she likes snuggling after making love and I liked it at the beginning of our marriage but like most things throughout my marriage it doesn't satisfy me anymore, good night Sir Thomas." And with a laugh he left the room.

The next thing he knew Sir Thomas knew Katherine fell into his arms and began to weep in his chest. Confused on how to handle a situation like this, he wrapped his arms around her and ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

Henry was happy to get that interference over with (even if it was going to result in him finally having a son). It gave him the rest of the night to spend some lost time with his mistress whom he claimed to be madly in love with Anne Boleyn. The two of them of spent three months of passionate love making before Anne left for six months without an explanation. It was only recently that she returned. Henry did have a round with her before he had to make his contribution to the _Secundas Abbas _clause, lying afterwards he had to do his evening prayers and go to confession.

He told her it would be a nice surprise that she'd be naked when he returned. Henry took a deep breath and opened the door shutting it quickly behind him. He gasped there was no way he was prepared for the sight in front of him.

Yes she was naked as expected but in her arms was a sobbing newborn baby. She was cooing her by humming a soft tune and rocking her back and forth. The king's eyes widened. This was why she was gone….SHE WAS HAVING HIS CHILD!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Henry finally screamed.

Anne snapped her head up and looked at him in concern. She didn't want Henry to find out….like this.

"Henry," she said, "I was going to tell you but at a different time…..I know this is a shock but I didn't-"

"GET OUT!" Henry just growled.

And without word or objection Anne scurried into the next room. The moment the door shut Henry began to sob. Burying his face in his hands, he collapsed to the floor. He was finally given a chance to have a boy (in a desperate way) and now he was in this mess. Oh he had a cursed life indeed.

* * *

Sir Thomas did not sleep that night. He just sat in a wooden chair by the Queen's bed watching her as she slept. He stared with careful eyes as if he were protecting her from an enemy who would want to smother her in her sleep. She would need protection in the next coming year especially if she was going to be carrying his child.

He was much more fertile than Harry. It would be treason to say it to the king's face but the facts said otherwise. Joan may she rest in peace was pregnant four times. All four pregnancies came to term despite John's birth resulted in her death. All four children made it to adulthood. Harry had bad luck with Katherine's many failed pregnancies that resulted in a son that died after 52 days of life and one daughter healthy but with some ailments. Harry did have an illegitimate son as well named Henry Fitzroy, but he was just as sickly as his deceased uncle Arthur. An embarrassing fact that the King's tutor had a better seed than the king himself.

Which was how Sir Thomas would know that the future King of England was his. If this pregnancy came to term and the child was healthy it was his boy or girl, he couldn't be too confident on the gender.

But whether or not the future heir was his or Harry's he wondered how Harry would treat Katherine once his _son _was born. Would he still be cold and callous like he was now? Or would he suddenly love her again? A superficial love over a minor detail.

Sir Thomas sighed and folded his hands on his lap. He began to wonder what his future child would be like. Would he or she have his dark features? Or his or her mother's exotic Spanish features? Would he or she like music and literature or like to play sports? Would he or she have his wits or his or her mother's kindness? The many questions he wondered before his four beautiful children were brought into the world.

Except now new questions added into the mix? If Katherine did give birth to his second son, what would he be like as a leader? Would he be fair and just or something close to a tyrant? Would he fund wars or would he fund the arts, education and various other things that could enrich the minds of the Englishmen? Would he fall to heresy or be a strong defender of the Catholic faith?

He closed his eyes for a moment and saw his future son's coronation. His child sitting in the saint Edward's chair, scepter in his left hand and orb in the other. He would sit up tall in his finest robes. He had a clear picture of his face. He had his mother's sincere grayish blue eyes and his father's confident smile.

Only he wouldn't know which father he got his smile from. At the thought Sir Thomas sighed sadly. No one would ever know that he sired such a beautiful boy.

With the sad thought in his mind he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Another month passed, and the Queen began to show sure signs of pregnancy. She woke up every morning with sickness. Her stomach slightly began to swell. She even began to crave various fruits such as grapes and peaches. The oh so familiar signs Sir Thomas remembered when Katherine was pregnant many times before. It was a matter of time before it would be announced that she was indeed with child…..his child.

On an abnormally warm October morning Sir Thomas arrived at his office with a note on his desk:

_My dear Sir Thomas,_

_When you have a moment I would like to see you in my office. I have some news to share with you and I believe you should be the first one to receive it before it goes around court. I hope to see you soon._

_Henry "Harry" Rex Tudor_

A smile grazed upon the lawyer's lips. Katherine was indeed with child.

* * *

Katherine smiled happily as she laid herself down in the garden blooming with Fall flowers. The sunlight touched her forehead as the smell of fresh flowers filled her nostrils. She hadn't had this feeling in years. The feeling of having a child growing inside her. She placed her hands on her stomach tBHHHHhat began to swell. She marveled at the feeling that life was growing inside there.

She was positive that his pregnancy would be successful this time. The last time she had such positive thoughts was when she was carrying Mary. Oh she still remembered her birth vividly. She was and still continued to be a beautiful little girl.

Katherine didn't care what the child's gender would nor did she care about who his or her real father was. Whether it be her athletic, charming, brave yet stubborn husband Henry or the brilliant, pious and kind Sir Thomas Moore. All that mattered now was she still had the ability to bear children, to make Henry happy. That she wasn't the barren whore that everyone thought she was. She had hope now, a plethora of it.

"I believe a congratulations are in order," That oh so familiar strong intelligent voice said. Katherine sat up and saw Sir Thomas grinning from ear to ear. "Harry just told me the news so I thought I would express my joy in person."

With joy Katherine leaped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Sir Thomas' neck. She wept in happiness into his chest.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear, "you gave me back my hope I will never forget that."

_**Next Chapter:**__** Rebirthing.**_

_**Summary:**__** The Princess Mary Tudor is told of her mother's current pregnancy but like the rest of the court has some suspicions as to how Katherine suddenly became Pregnant. Sir Thomas is elevated to Duke. We learn more about Henry and Anne's illegitimate daughter as Henry and Anne confront each other again and a hell of a lot more drama where that came from.**_

_**Remember….reviews=cookies.**_


	5. Interlude 1 A Controversal Investigation

_**I know you were expecting a full length chapter but inspired by friend Carolina in her story "Crossed Swords" I decided to take an approach with has a side story with the descendants of Sir Thomas Moore and "Henry VIII" and other various characters from the Tudors discovering about the desperate measure Henry took to save the dynasty. These Characters will parallel the character s from the past IE Sir Nate Moore will parallel Sir Thomas. Nate Moore will be played Mike Dirnt and Henry XII will be played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers.**_

_**This will also give you an idea of what will happen during the rest of the story. **_

**Interlude #1 A Controversial Investigation:**

_**June 24**__**th**__** 2009 Westminster Abbey**_

"Your majesty," Michael Blackwell the Prime Minister said in concern as he watched the Scientists begin to open the Tombs of King Henry VIII and King Henry IX, "I believe you should let this silly theory go. You know how damaging it will be to the House of Tudor if they found out that King Henry IX was a bastard?"

By the year 2009, the Tudor Dynasty had reigned for over 500 years, surviving through the Puritan Revolution that resulted in the execution of their King Thomas I to the German Air Raids that destroyed London. The Tudor Monarchs had been praised for their contribution to England flourishing to the powerful nation it was today. However the most talked about and most researched of these Tudor Monarchs were King Henry VIII and his son King Henry IX otherwise known as Saint Harry the Savior by the Roman Catholic Church.

It baffled Historians that even though the two reigned right after each other, their reigns were so different from one another.

Henry VIII married five women in his lifetime. First it was Prince Harry's mother Katherine of Aragon, who he divorced quickly after giving birth to the future King of England. Then it was Anne Boleyn who died giving birth to Princess Elizabeth Tudor who later became Elizabeth Dudley Duchess of York and Countess of Leicester. Anne of Cleaves (who was a lost cause when he married her 9 years after Anne's death) was only married to Henry for four months before the king divorced her and arranged her to marry his Lord Privy Seal Thomas Cromwell. Despite a rough beginning, Anne and Cromwell had a successful marriage that resulted in Anne giving Cromwell three more children. Catherine Parr suffered the same fate as Anne Boleyn when she died giving birth to Henry's fourth daughter Anne. And finally Jane Seymour Brandon, the widow of Henry's best friend and confidant Charles Brandon Duke of Suffolk became a Widow once again when Henry died of long term illness. She managed to produce another boy with Henry named Edward who later married Lady Jane Gray but just like her predecessors Anne and Catherine she died as well from complications from the birth. Many still debate if it was death from a broken Heart caused by loss of both her husbands.

Henry VIII's successor Prince Harry Duke of York had much better luck than his father. In 1542 a young woman named Katherine "Kitty" Howard came to court to be a Lady in Waiting for Queen Anne of Cleaves. Prince Harry, who was 5 years her junior at the time, was smitten with her. His father attempted at first to woo the young girl but gave up when his advisors told him that it would affect his reign negatively since little Kitty was a young girl. So with a heavy heart he betrothed his son to Katherine. Kitty changed her ways from a Naïve, Promiscuous child to a strong, faithful, educated woman who had a more powerful influence to government than her cousin Anne. The two had a strong marriage and often were affectionate to each other. When her husband died after reigning for 50 years Kitty went into a severe state of depression and died a month later.

Another difference was their religious views. Henry VIII became inpatient when the pope wouldn't grant him a divorce with Katherine of Aragon. Desperate, he broke with the church and declared himself the supreme head of the church. He even went as far as creating two alternate oaths. The punishment for signing neither was death. This was famous almost killing future Archbishop of Canterbury Bishop Fisher under Henry IX had Henry's Lord Chancellor and Prince Harry's stepfather Sir Thomas Moore not pleaded for his friend's life. As a result the country was left in religious turmoil throughout the reign.

King Henry IX was heavily influenced by his Stepfather, famous humanist and moral man Sir Thomas Moore. Sir Thomas had strong Catholic views as well as Prince Harry's mother Katherine which young Harry adopted. When Harry and Kitty who also had strong Catholic views took the throne their first action was to bring England's allegiance back to Rome. With help from his Chancellor and his new Archbishop Canterbury, King Harry made sure that Protestants were cleansed from England. While many compared this violent way of dealing with the matter to his father's violent ways, England effectively remained a Catholic nation until his daughter Katherine I created the Church of England uniting Catholics and Protestants and once again splitting England from Rome.

Finally the main difference between them was their desire for a son. Henry VIII was obsessed with having a male heir. While his son Henry IX had five daughters and passed his throne to England's first Queen, Katherine I.

It was these major differences in both personalities and looks that left historians to question the paternity of not only Henry IX but his sister Princess Margaret Isabella Tudor Brandon who later became the Duchess of Suffolk after marrying Charles Brandon the younger (the son of Jane and Charles Brandon). Especially since both healthy children were born after a long chain of miscarriages. But no one dared to investigate on the matter….until now.

Over 450 years later King Henry XII vowed that when he first became King that he would investigate the matter once and for all. The 20 year old stood with his arms crossed in front of him tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yes," He said staring straight ahead at the men opening the tombs of Henry VIII and Henry IX, "I don't care about the consequences I want to know the truth about my family. Even if it costs me my reign."

Suddenly Henry heard the sound of double doors opening. He turned his head and smiled. It was his friend Sir Nathan Moore, Earl of Surrey and a descendent of the infamous Sir Thomas Moore. It was the historical close friendship between their 12th Great Grandparents that formed their lifelong friendship. Out of breath the 23 year old law student ran down the aisle and bowed.

"Harry," He said as he went beside him folding his arms in front of him, "you better thank me I am skipping my favorite class for you."

Henry chuckled and looked back at tombs. They were pulling out King Henry VIII's casket leaving Anne Boleyn (who was buried beside him) alone for the while. His face became sour once he saw the infamous hole in the casket caused by years of air bubbles.

"Hey once you say that you were on strict orders of the King of England," Henry replied, "You'll get off."

The workers began to move to the tombs of Kitty Howard and King Henry IX. Both Nate and his friend Henry began to follow them.

"So Harry," Nate said as they walked the short distance to the graves, "do you believe that Henrys VIII and IX were really father and son?"

Henry stopped and took a deep breath.

"To be honest," he said before pausing in the middle of the aisle, "I really don't think so."

Nate looked at his friend and his king sternly.

"Well," He asked running his hand through his brown hair, "if Henry VIII is not Saint Harry's father, who is?"

Henry sighed and looked ahead; they were now opening up the grave of Henry IX.

"I am not quite sure," he said, "but I think I have some idea…"

_**I hope this didn't bore you the next chapter will be better I promise. **_


	6. I Think I'll Be Okay

_**Again thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews I have received on this story. The next chapter hopefully is okay since it is one of my favorites, but I don't know if the stomach virus was around back then but I am assuming it was. **_

**I Think I'll Be Okay:**

_I've lost track of who I was some time ago_

_I thought I figured out which way to go_

_Now I hate to say that the only thing_

_That's keeping me alive is you_

_The only thing that's keeping me alive_

_But I can't say your name_

_Oh I think I'll be okay_

_**-I Think I'll Be Okay-Bayside**_

_**November 3rd 1528 **_

Sir Thomas was relieved that he was allowed to tell his children about what was going on. He couldn't hold such a secret from them. He thought it would be best if he told them and not hear it from some other fool when the rumors begin to take hold of court. His family gathered in the living room at Chelsea. The three daughters were tense with nerves while the son remained calm since he knew what was going on.

At first he couldn't speak. It was hard to find the right words to speak, but when John's reassuring eyes gazed upon him he finally gained the courage.

"I know I haven't given you all a full explanation why Alice and I divorced," He began knowing he already said too much. He folded his hands in front of clasping them together tightly. "I know you all probably think differently of me because you think of me of this sainted man who would never turn to sin, but you must know the truth."

Of all the pairs of eyes that looked at him, Meg's looked the most disappointed. Even if Meg didn't know what was fully going on, Sir Thomas knew his eldest daughter was slowly growing distant to him. She always followed his virtuous example but now, with him committing the sin of divorce Meg started to see what he really was….a liar.

"Five months ago," Sir Thomas began keeping his face soft but remaining strong, "his majesty asked me to do a favor, a favor that went against all my ideas and morals....to make a long story short….the baby that is growing inside the belly of the Queen of England…is not the King's…it's mine."

The room was silent. The lawyer bit his lip bracing himself for the reaction. Meg was paralyzed in shock while Cecily and Elizabeth looked at each other and bowed their heads.

"Father," Elizabeth said while she and her younger sister looked back at their father with a reassuring smile, "Cecily and I support you because we know you are not perfect, but you are still our father."

Sir Thomas smiled at his two youngest daughters. He was about to thank them for their support when a sob filled the room. The humanist stood upright in fear, Meg was sobbing. On impulse Thomas kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. But they were quickly ripped off as Meg stood up in disgust.

"YOU LIAR!" She shrieked, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? I LOOKED UP TO YOU AND ADMIRED YOU!"

She got up and began to walk to the door. Sir Thomas was so paralyzed in shock he did not know what to do but stay on his knees. His two younger daughters immediately went to his aid while John crossed himself and brought himself to his feet.

"Meg wait," John said chasing after his older sister, "father had no choice he was commanded to."

Meg turned around with rage in her eyes.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" She screamed, "THE GRANDFATHER OF THE BABY GROWING INSIDE ME…IS DEAD!"

And with that Meg was gone. Another person the lawyer loved had abandoned him in the wake of this mess. There was nothing left for him to do than to bury his face in his hands and sob.

* * *

The weeks that followed, Sir Thomas became violently ill. His immune system, weakened by his poor spirit, did not protect his body from a virus of the stomach that attacked some of the members of the court even the King briefly. But while most men who caught the virus like Harry, Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon only suffered for a day or two Sir Thomas was hit the hardest.

He spent weeks in bed with fever lying on top of the sheets only in his breeches because he was so uncomfortable. Days he spent sweating and nights he spent shivering with the chills. And about three times a day he would hack up food his stomach couldn't bear to digest. The treatments did not help him at all. The bloodletting they performed on him just made him weaker and the teas and broths he ingested to hopefully aid in his healing caused him to vomit further.

John who had not left his father's side from the moment his father became sick and was not getting better was the whole ordeal with Meg. He and his sisters tried not in vain to reach out to their older sister so she can see reason. But it failed. Sir Thomas' friends and family even tried to lift his spirits. That didn't help either. All that was left was faith and prayer that the strong Sir Thomas Moore would live through the sickness.

The most concerned for the lawyer's health were Katherine and Henry. Henry was for a more selfish reason. He knew this baby was going to be born healthy this time thanks to his tutor's still fertile essence. But what if it were born a girl and Sir Thomas succumb to his illness. He couldn't go searching for another to fulfill the task. Katherine was concerned for Thomas for a more selfless reason, her child. She didn't want the father of the baby growing inside her to be dead. Even though the child would have Henry it will still bring Katherine great sorrow if the child's REAL father was not in his or her life.

After hard convincing Katherine finally convinced Henry to visit Sir Thomas. Maybe a reminder of the shape of things to come would bring up his spirits.

* * *

_This is worse than imprisoned in the tower and tortured _Sir Thomas groaned in his mind.

He was right, this simple disease left him in a pathetic state. He had to be carried everywhere to do simple things like relieve himself. He couldn't sit up. He lied in filth from his sweat and the damp cloth which was occasionally bound over his eyes to cool down his body temperature. Sometimes he was in oblivion, he felt numb at some moments and the next he felt pain. At this point, even if it meant that his life would be taken from him… he wanted his suffering to be over.

Not only his physical suffering but his mental suffering too. He should have been happy that he was saving the Tudor Dynasty and becoming a Duke. But it didn't seem to be worth it anymore. He destroyed everything that he built. He slept with the Queen and god was punishing him.

"Father," He heard a voice in the darkness caused by his damp blindfold. He felt a presence sit next to him. He felt fingers graze his forehead and another hand grip his lightly. From touch he realized his son was by his side. John lifted the blindfold and let it rest around his father's forehead, "you have visitors and no it's not another doctor."

Sir Thomas weakly turned his head towards his son.

"Is it the Priests reading me my last rites?" He whispered, "I didn't think this awful yet supposedly simple illness would be the culprit to send me to god but if it is god's plan, it is god's. Send them away and send a messenger to Rochester. If I am to have any cleric to read my final rites, let it be my dear friend Fisher."

John ran a hand through his father's hair and smiled reassuringly as he propped his father up in a sitting position.

"Fisher's already here," He whispered, "you asked me to send for him two days ago. But it's not priests it's better….your majesties."

Sir Thomas turned his head towards his open doorway and in shock he saw the King and Queen of England. Katherine smiled and walked slowly over to Sir Thomas. Suddenly just for a moment he remembered that _his _child was growing inside him. As a father of four he knew that a simple illness to the mother could be more dangerous to the child.

"Katherine," He said his voice gong from a weak whisper to a hoarse one, "I don't think for the sake of my child growing inside you."

Sir Thomas waited for Henry to retaliate him with some rude remark. Surprisingly, he did not. Instead, the king remained nonchalantly leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded in front of him.

"You mean our child," Henry said tapping his long fingers on his elbows, "don't assume that babe inside her is yours so quickly….not trying to be rude because Katherine told me to behave." He paused while Katherine chuckled slightly covering her mouth. She then knelt down beside the humanist, "and thank you for the concern Sir Thomas but don't worry at the outbreak of this virus I made Katherine take fusions to prevent the disease from spreading to her."

"Which made me sicker Henry," Katherine replied as she turned her head towards him.

"That was only getting rid of the toxins," Henry said as he smiled back towards his wife. Sir Thomas noticed that Henry's behavior towards Katherine had drastically changed. But he knew what it was...superficial because he was finally getting what he wanted, "besides I was only trying to protect our child from getting sick, even though this is the most strongest pregnancy you had in years…should I leave you two alone? John your father tells me you like sports why don't we play a round in archery?"

And with that John and Henry left leaving Thomas and Katherine in the room alone.

With Henry gone, it gave Katherine the freedom to be more affectionate towards the man she truly loved. She sat on the empty space beside him and began running a hand through his hair. Sir Thomas weakly turned his head Katherine.

"I see," He began to whisper weakly, "Harry is kinder to you since he found out you are with child."

She began to chuckle as she gripped his hand lightly rubbing the top of it with her thumb. "It's fake kindness," She said before bending down to kiss his sweaty forehead, "the honeymoon stage shall be over once I give him what he wants I know it will. Which is why I- oh."

Sir Thomas raised his eyebrow in concern as Katherine placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Are you alright?" He whispered beginning to prop himself up.

"Yes," Katherine replied taking his hand into her own before placing his hand on her belly over where her child was growing inside, "the child is kicking."

Sir Thomas took a sharp breath as he felt the wild kicks vibrating through the Queen's belly. He hadn't felt that sensation in 15 years when John was growing inside his wife Joan. He thought he would never feel it again. The tears began to fall down his face as a strange miracle happened….his stomach ache began to slowly diminish. The beauty of feeling that life he may have helped to create began to heal him.

Everything that happened, the arguments, the verbal abuse were all forgotten to this moment. As life was beginning to grow, life was beginning to breathe back into him.

"What's wrong," Katherine said lifting his head as she stroked his cheek with her thumb, wiping the tear tracks that shined in the pale moonlight that filled the room.

"I am just happy to know," Sir Thomas whispered hoarsely with a weak smile forming on his lips, "that if I die from this I know, that before I left this earth I did something….to make you happy."

Katherine sighed deeply but remained strong for the child growing inside her. God gave her another chance to have a child, to give Henry the chance to give him the son he long craved (despite the sin she committed in order to reach this goal). She didn't want to fuck up the opportunity. Not this time. This time she was going give birth to a healthy breathing child. Knowing that Henry could walk in at any moment, she bent down to kiss his sweaty damp forehead.

"Thomas I want you to listen to me," She whispered in his ear. The humanist closed his eyes and shivered at the sensation, "I need you to live, you are the milk of all human kindness, the peace in a world full of chaos, the voice of reason in a sea of confusion and in this dark world you are the light." She began to cry, "my child whether it's yours or Henry's needs you and I need my knight."

The words along with the feel of the child moving inside her brought tears to his dark eyes. Quickly strength began to come back into him. He raised his hand wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Heaven," He said, "could wait a little longer."

There were no words after that. There were only looks and gentle caresses that said a lot more than a love poem, a letter or anything like that. And Katherine did not move from her spot. She stayed there until Thomas fell asleep.

* * *

The King and Queen left that night despite advice that Katherine should not make the journey home late at night. Of course Henry was stubborn and wanted to go home leaving Sir Thomas, John and Bishop Fisher in the house alone once again.

The next morning the two still healthy men were having a light breakfast when they heard a creak on the stairwell. Both men turned their heads to see Sir Thomas standing at the bottom of the stairwell fully clothed with a smile on his face. The color had come back into his cheeks and he stood up straight and tall.

"FATHER!" John screamed in joy as he ran over to his father and hugged him tightly.

Bishop Fisher stood up in joy and laughed.

"Bless my soul," The old Bishop cried, "IT LIVES."

"I guess," Sir Thomas said thoughtfully as he kissed his son on the forehead, "an angel came to me to me to make me better."

And that angel was Katherine.

* * *

"MAKE WAY FOR SIR THOMAS MOORE!" A herald called as he walked down the path of people in the great hall.

Sir Thomas still was not fully well. He was rather tired and a bit of depression washed over him because he didn't see Meg in the crowd of friends and family which included Erasmus (who came to visit as soon as he heard Sir Thomas was sick).

But today he was going to be strong and joyful, it was not everyday one was made a duke nor was it everyday Sir Thomas wore something other than black. He wore a gray outfit with a reddish gray cape and on his head was a black flat cap with a white feather. The outfit that matched the Duke of Suffolk's and Thomas and George Boleyn was ceremonial, and other than the flat cap he would probably never wear it again.

While most men who got ennobled walked down the aisle flaunting their new position, Sir Thomas was modest. He stood up tall with a smile on his face and his hands clasped in front of him, taking long graceful strides to the throne. Occasionally he looked to the crowd and people and waved. Finally he made it to the throne.

He studied the King and Queen for a moment. Harry slouched in his seat, it looks as though he tried to keep a smile but it failed miserably. Katherine sat up tall and proud. A bright smile formed upon her face whilst her hand remained rested on her swollen stomach. Thomas thought she was beautiful, but he knew he had to brush off those thoughts especially in public.

He bowed gracefully before dropping to one knee. He bowed his head to the ground with his eyes cast to the marble floor. The room suddenly became quiet. Many marveled about modest and civil he was about getting a dukedom when usually one would show small outward signs of joy.

"Sir Thomas Moore," A voice the lawyer immediately recognized as Cromwell's uttered, "It is his majesty's most gracious duty that you are to be made the Duke of Surrey."

The next thing the lawyer heard was the rustling of the seat, indicating that Harry was getting up. Sir Thomas requested to the King that he'd be given no robe, nor cornet nor sword during the ceremony saying he did not need any possessions to prove who he was now only words. As Harry often stated, Sir Thomas was always the idealist. Instead Harry decided to proceed with the ceremony as if he were knighting Sir Thomas once again.

Sir Thomas' shoulders somewhat tensed when he felt the tip of the sword on his left shoulder. For now one he was noble and powerful, but he vowed to himself that he wouldn't be like most men at this court. Not even with his royal child growing inside the Queen's belly.

"I dub thee," Harry said as the sword tapped both of the humanist's shoulders, "Sir Thomas Moore, Duke of Surrey, you may rise your grace and be recognized."

And as the humanist rose to his feet there was a round of applause.

_**Next Chapter:**__** Welcome To The World Baby Girl**_

_**Summary:**__** For the most part it's pretty self explanatory Princess Margaret shall be born, also there is a five month time jump. Also prior to the birth Katherine and Sir Thomas spend more time with each other, which includes a cute scene where Thomas is reading In Praise of Folly by Erasmus (who will also make a brief appearance in the next chapter).**_

_**You know the drill review and you shall receive a cookie specially made by Cromwell (the two of us have been buddy-buddy lately) and I! **_HHHH


End file.
